Happily Ever After
by Tatsuyaka
Summary: Kagome is going to retrieve her run away fiancé Takenaga Oda whom she hasn’t seen since he ran away from their hometown. She now has come after four years to bring him back, but can she? DARK INUxWallflower Xover. For Kurama'sFoxyMiko Challenge 15


**Happily Ever After**

**Summery: Kagome is going to retrieve her friend and run away fiancé Takenaga Oda whom she hasn't seen since he ran away from their hometown. She now has come after three years to bring him back, but can she? INUxWallflower X-over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi walked down the street holding a small suitcase as people stared at her with something akin to shock. Wearing a black trench coat with a black tank top underneath, complimented with black pants, and sunglasses she looked like she just came out of a spy movie. Her combat boots barely made noise on the concrete sidewalk as she looked at the address on the slip of paper in her hands once again for the 23rd time that day.

Sighing in agitation she went up to a fruit stand run by a teenage boy she asked him in an emotionless voice, "You, can you tell me where this is?"

The boy flinched then nodded and started to give her directions on how to get to the address on the paper. Looking at the boy she said a simple, 'thanks' and walked off in the directions the male told her to. She was on her way to visit her friend and run away fiancé Takenaga Oda. After he ran away from the town for unknown reasons she finally tracked him down after four years.

Reaching her destination she saw a mansion and walked slowly towards it. She was about 14 years old when he ran away and now that she found him, he was going to come back home and explain his disappearance to her. (A/N: I know his parents sent him there, but in this story he ran.) Walking up the door she rung the doorbell and a moment later a tall boy with brown hair opened the door and looked at her. "What do you want," he asked rudely surprised to see a pretty girl around eighteen standing there.

Raising an eyebrow and stared at his with frigid cold eyes and she answered in a cold voice at his rudeness, "Is there a Takenaga Oda residing here?"

Flinching at her gaze he slowly relaxed then smirked, "Sorry about that, I thought you were a fan girl or something."

'Fan girl?' Kagome thought in disbelief. Was this idiot before her blind or something? Instead of voicing her thoughts she asked again, "Is there a Takenaga Oda residing here?"

"Uh, yeah, but what do you want from him?" He asked curiously wondering who the dark beauty in front of him was. He scanned her from head to toe, much to Kagome's annoyance.

"That is my own business, now are you going to show me to him or are you going to keep me out here for the rest of the day looking me over?" Kagome asked emotionlessly.

Miffed with her comment Kyohei snorted and retorted, "An ugly girl like you? No way! Like hell I'm going to show him to you with your attitude."

His reply wasn't what was expected and he didn't know what hit him, literally. He landing on the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. That bitch just punched him in the face!

"What the hell was that for, bitch?!" Kyohei shouted causing the occupants in the house to come down stairs to see what was going on.

"You should learn some manners and how to treat a lady," Kagome said coldly staring down at him with her cold blue eyes.

"What is going on?!" Yuki asked running down the stairs after he heard Kyohei's cry of pain. "Did those fan girls get you agai-…?" Yuki stopped short when he saw the scene of Kyohei on the ground holding his face.

"You, is Takenaga Oda in?" Kagome asked again voice going back to being calm, but pierced him with the dangerous gleam in her eye.

Yuki shuddered and nervously replied, "Yeah he's here hold on a second I will call him, Tak-"

"No, I will find him," Kagome interrupted, "Just tell me where to go."

"Um okay, just go up the main stairs and down the left corridor. His room is the last room on the left. Um, if you don't mind asking who are you?" Yuki asked while Kyohei kept nursing his bruised face glaring at her.

Ignoring the glare she replied, "That's none of you business, and it's rude to ask a name before you give your own."

Turning around she followed the directions the short boy directed her in.

"Wow, she's pretty isn't she?" Yuki said to himself, but Kyohei over hearing shouted, "Pretty?! She is a monster with monster strength! Look what she did to my face!"

"Well knowing you, you must have deserved it on way or another," Yuki calmly said, seeing Kyohei about to rant at him he quickly then said, "I wonder why she wanted Takenaga?"

Kyohei stopping his rant looked at her retreating back in curiosity. 'Why does she want Takenaga anyway?'

_With Kagome_

Kagome looked around as she walked down the hall way lost, spotting a shadow in the corner the hair on her neck rose in warning, something was watching her. Annoyed she walked to the shadow and asked, "You why do you hide in the shadows and watch me?"

Sunako our gore loving girl came out of the shadow a bit surprised this girl didn't run or scream from her. She was also curious about the darkness surrounding this woman, her senses told her something about this girl was off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just curious who came to the house," Sunako replied stepping out of the shadows with her hair in her face.

"Ah, so you are the little shadow who was following me through the house, well it seems you have a sensible head and you look polite enough. I am lost and need directions to Takenaga Oda's room."

"Oh, why would you go to his room? He is a creature of the light and you would surely melt away from his brightness," Sunako asked curiously waiting for her reaction.

"I guess your right, I probably would melt away wouldn't I, but I am willing to take a chance," Kagome replied smiling a dark smile which made Sunako form a small smile of her own.

"Well lead the way little shadow," Kagome said lifting her hand.

"Little Shadow?" Sunako questioned.

"Yes, since I do not know your name it will be Little Shadow until you give me your real name." Liking her little nickname Sunako nodded and led the way down the hall with a silent Kagome following.

A little later they came upon the last door, and Kagome turned around and thanked the girl who helped her.

"Thank you little shadow for helping me," Kagome said as kindly as she could muster.

"Sunako."

Seeing Kagome's confused eyes she explained, "My name is Sunako, Sunako Nakahara is my name."

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi is my name. It was a pleasure to meet you Sunako-chan," Kagome said as she walked through the door.

When she walked through the door she froze at the sight of Takenaga with his back to her studying. Closing the door softly she slowly walked towards him as if it where a dream.

"Noi-chan, you came a bit early," Takenaga said his back still to her as he studied.

"Noi-chan? My, my haven't you been busy Takenaga," Kagome coldly stated. At her statement she saw his back stiffen and as turned around to look at her.

'It couldn't be!' Takenaga thought as shock registered on his face. 'KAGOME?!'

"Kagome," he whispered out gazing at her eyes full of panic and shock.

"That's right Takenaga, I am Kagome. It seems you remember your memories quite well. Your BEST friend, your FIANCE, or have you forgotten that!?" Kagome stated voice rising sharply.

Flinching Takenaga stood up and walked to her in shaky foot steps and asked, "How did you find me?"

Glaring at him in her coldest glare she hissed out, "I have searched for you for over four years and what do I find?! I find-" Kagome was interrupted by a door slamming open and Noi running up to Takenaga with his room mate peaking their heads through the door.

"TAKENAGA!" Noi said latching onto his arm. Noticing his far away look at the woman before him she asked jumping into conclusions, "Takenaga is that your sister? She is so pretty! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister? Is she here for the wedding?"

At her statement both Kagome and Takenaga froze and then for the first time Kagome noticed the pretty diamond ring on the other girl's finger. That ring on the other girl's finger was HER ring! The one Takenaga was supposed to give her on their wedding. Yuki and the others looked at her in wonder, 'That's Takenaga's sister?!'

"I see you picked up a fiancé too Takenaga," Kagome whispered hurt and betrayed.

"Ano excuse me, what's your name? I never knew Takenaga had a sister," Noi asked curiously with a smile.

Snapping her gaze to Noi her look hardened, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am not Takenaga's sister but his fiancé, but it seems my position was replaced."

Noi and the others flinched at the look and tone. "Kagome stop! You don't get it!" Takenaga exclaimed.

"Don't get what Oda-san?" Kagome asked formally making Takenaga flinch, "I know what exactly is going on. Simply I have been replaced."

"FIANCE?!" Noi screeched out. "WAIT A MINUTE! I AM TAKENAGA'S FIANCE!"

"Very good, I am glad you know what you are, but know this Takenaga was engaged to me since we where both ten years old. So it is a fact he cannot marry you," Kagome coldly stated.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I've moved on. There is nothing you can do to bring me back to the place we called home. I can't marry you because I am happy as I am," Takenaga whispered and his shoulders slumping noticeably.

"Why did you leave home, leave me?!" Kagome pleaded desperation seeping into her voice, "That ring was supposed to be on my finger Oda! You left me betrayed me when you promised me that you would always be there!"

Yuki and Kyohei quickly moved out when they saw this would not end up in a clean ending, but Sunako stayed in the shadow watching, her heart hurting for the other girl. She felt empathy for Kagome and quietly continued to watch.

"You know what my father did to me when you ran?!" Kagome screamed out making Noi, Takenaga, and Sunako freeze with the pure anguish that radiated in her voice.

"Oh, no Kagome not again," Takenaga whispered confusing Noi and Sunako.

"Oh, yes he did! He beat me Takenaga! HE BEAT ME! You not being there to protect me like you promised broke my spirit and my body. Thanks to you after that night I spent six months in the hospital! You know what the damage was Takenaga?! I had 4 broken ribs, broken collar bone, broken right shoulder and arm, and internal bleeding!"

Takenaga closed his eyes and remembered the past and the last time she had been beaten by her drunk father.

_**Six Years Ago**_

_Takenaga went over to Kagome's house to play again when he saw her limp out and holding her face. Running over to her he was shocked to see her condition. Helping her to his house he patched up her wounds and asked her, "Kagome what happened?!"_

"_Daddy hit me again after he came home last night," Kagome answered sadly wincing as she touched her bruised face again._

"_Don't worry Kagome I will protect you! I promise!" Takenaga proclaimed puffing up his chest._

_Giggling Kagome replied, "You better macho man!"_

_And he did protect her by being there for her when her dad came home. Not wanting to make a bad impression her dad always acted politely around the boy. Even with the fake mask the dad put on Takenaga knew the man nature and stood by her side._

_At work Kagome's father acted like a saint, but when he came home it was a whole different person. He would drink and come home beating her and only her. When she prayed before she slept she would always thank god that her mother and brother were already I heaven waiting for her after a fatal accident two years before._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Now that you seem to remember I will let you in on another fact. When you left your father found out about my father and his abuse. Thank god for your father or else I would have not made it through. Thanks to your father he saved me and sent father to jail, but you ran like a coward. Unable to face the stress of your family? What a pathetic excuse," Kagome coldly hissed out to the point the room temperature dropped. At this Noi shut her mouth from speaking, knowing this was Takenaga's fight not hers.

Takenaga gazed at Kagome with regret and pain in his eyes. The pain of not being there for her when he promised, and not being there for her when she needed him the most.

"I am so sorry. If I didn't run away and break the engagement this would have never happened. Kagome I am so sor-"

"Save it Oda! I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I don't want to hear anymore false words! Choose Takenaga, will you come back or abandon me again?!" kagome shouted tears delicately making their way down her face.

At this Noi shot her head up and looked at Takenaga. "Takenaga-kun, what does she mean?" she said, worry lacing her voice.

Bowing his head, the shadows covered his face. The tension in the room was suffocating and the suspense of Takenaga's answer was torture. Even Sunako who wasn't noticed held her breath.

Takenaga then lifted his head and looked straight into Kagome's cold eyes and thought, 'I made her like this and I have to fix it.'

"Kagome, Noi," he began, "I choose-"

**2 months later**

"You may kiss the bride," the minister pronounced.

Takenaga kissed the woman in front of him and smiled happily. 'Finally after all this mess we are together!' he thought.

In the back of the chapel Sunako and another young lady sat down gazing at the now married couple. Sunako smiled for them wishing them a long life, while the other girl looked at them in something akin to longing.

"Kagome-chan," Sunako began, "Would you like to go watch a scary movie with me in my room?"

Smiling bitterly Kagome replied, "As long as it's not romance."

"Of course not," Sunako replied while getting up to leave the chapel.

Following the gore loving girl she turned around glancing at the couple and bitterness flashed through her eyes before she left.

"Sunako-chan, I have a question for you. If you ever fell in love with someone you could never have, what would you do?" Kagome asked suddenly surprising Sunako.

"I would kill him so my heart doesn't hurt anymore," Sunako answered simply as she kept walking to the mansion.

"I see," kagome murmured as she once again fell in step with her friend.

**1 1/2 Years Later**

The night was young as Takenaga opened the door to his house as he came home from work. "I'm home," he called out.

"Ah, welcome home honey!" Noi greeted enthusiastically hugging and kissing her husband.

Smiling at his wife he then asked, "How is Kagome?"

"Oh, she's doing fine dear. She is fast asleep in her bed after she ate dinner!" Noi replied.

Kissing his wife's forehead he then said, "Let me say hi and wash up, then I will eat ok?"

Nodding her head Noi walked back into the kitchen as Takenaga walked up stairs as quietly as he could. Going down the hall way he went all the way down and to the left. Opening the door silently he gazed in the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Hearing soft breathing he walked over at gazed at the figure in the cradle. There his beautiful daughter Kagome was sleeping peacefully. He then let a sad smile slide onto his face as he kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep tight Kagome," and then advanced to the door.

"Kagome, huh? I am truly touched Takenaga," a cold voice softly said stopping him in his tracks.

Sharply turning around he spotted a figure on the window sill facing him.

"Kagome," he whispered out.

"My what a pretty child you have Takenaga. She kinda looks like you doesn't she?" Kagome said as she stood up and walked towards the cradle.

"Kagome, step away from her," Takenaga tried to say in an even voice, wondering what the level of sanity Kagome possessed at the moment.

Smiling Kagome took out a knife and spun it around in her hands like a baton. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Takenaga hissed out now afraid for his life along with his daughters.

"You know, the day you married Noi I asked Sunako a question. You know what it is?" Kagome asked. Seeing his head shake she smiled cruelly and said, "Of course you wouldn't know, you were too busy sucking the lips off your wife. The question I asked was what would she do if you loved a man who she could not have."

"What did she say Kagome," Takenaga uneasily said shaking with fright.

"She replied that she would kill the man because then he can't hurt her," Kagome replied lazily.

Stepping back Takenaga prepared to run and warn his wife to call the police, but was torn between warning his wife and leaving his daughter. Before he could move another step Kagome chillingly laughed and said, "If you are going to you wife don't worry she is already in heaven waiting for you."

At that comment Takenaga ran out of the room and raced down the stairs into the kitchen and skidded to a halt at the sight before him. There laid his wife sitting on her usual chair, but with her head missing. Her body was positioned to where she was about to grab a plate and on the plate was her head staring at his in horror.

At that moment he threw up on the floor and fell to his knees tears streaming down his face. When he heard foot steps behind him he whirled around and saw Kagome there with a bloody knife in one hand and his only daughter in her other arm. Setting the baby down on the floor gently without waking up the baby, she walked and kneeled before Takenaga.

Grabbing his chin she stared into his dull eyes that were filled with horror, disbelief, and grief. Smiling grimly she then softly said, "Takenaga, I loved you and I still do, but if I can't have you no one else can."

There was a moment of silence and then in an instant the knife in her hand came down and sliced into his heart. Falling over with a thud Takenaga stared at Kagome's figure as his vision darkened and he breathed his last breath of air.

Letting one crystalline tear fall she picked up the sleeping baby and walked out of the house cradling her with the out most care. "Kagome, don't worry mommy will promise to take good care of you until the end of time," she said as she walked down the quiet street and back to Sunako's mansion.

Entering through the double doors she gently placed Kagome on her bed and proceeded to Sunako's room where she heard the familiar sounds of slicing flesh and horrid screams. Entering on her own accord Sunako looked up from the tv and asked, "Where were you for so long Kagome-chan?"

Picking up a movie cover and settling on the floor she replied looking over the cover, "Oh, I just went to make my happily ever after."

Looking at the older girl with confusion she shrugged and returned her gaze to the screen.

The End

AN: Well this is for Kurama'sFoxyMiko and is the response to Challenge #15. Yes it wasn't very good (to my opinion), but I did try and that is what matters correct? I understand it's a bit dark and depressing but this bring out a certain truth. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it and if it is not too troublesome please leave me a review.

Thank you for reading.

Yours truly,

Tatsuyaka


End file.
